Explorers of Sky
by Euregatto
Summary: Ichigo wakes up as a pokemon-with a serious case of amnesia; meets Rukia, and together they form an Exploration team! complete info inside. -I got bored while playing my E.O.T game. rated for mild langauge- IchiRuki? discontinued
1. A New Dawn

**Pokemon/Bleach: Explorers of Sky**

**Info: **Ichigo wakes up as a pokemon--which a serious case of amnesia. Unable to remember how he wound up like this in the first place but recalling himself once being human, he and Rukia the piplup join the Urahara Guild in hopes of becoming an official Exploration Team. Did I forget to mention that Time is going wack?

**notes: **tweaked from the actual Pokemon game. So it has a lot of Bleach more than P.E.O.T/D storyline.

**Chapter 1: A New Dawn**

Waves churned through the vicious storm--slamming into each other with brutal force. The night raged on as lightning flash and streaked the across the sky. Thunder roared and broke sound barriers with unbelievable speed.

"Hold on!"

"I-I can't!"

"Try! Don't let go!"

"I...Can't!--WAHH!!"

"NOOO!!"

**X-X-X-X-X**

By that morning, everything had cleared up and returned to normal. The skies were blue, the air was fresh... Everything was at peace. Except for the lone pokemon stuggling to keep his consciousness.

_Where am I?... I can't hold on... Slipping...off..._

And the bright world before him slipped off into blackness.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Hm..." Rukia Kuchiki stared up at the Urahara Guild in the shape of a Gallade's head. Two tiki poles stood upright on either side of the stairway, and a small grate before the enterance... It was surprisingly intimidating.

She paced back and forth for a minute, then paused. "Gah... This mission is a total waste of my time... Join the Urahara Guild and get some information on Hueco Mundo! Who suggested this in the first place?"

Slightly annoyed, the Piplup waddled up onto the grate. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" She let out a startled yelp. "Who's footprints? Who's footprints?"

"The footprint is Piplups! The footprint is Piplups!"

"Wah!" Rukia jumped back, her heart racing and pounding into her throat. After a few moments of silence, she exhaled a sigh of relief, "Whew... That was weird..." Distraught, she touched the relic fragment dangling by a string from around her neck, "...Maybe I'll come back later and try then."

A feeling was telling her not to go in now--but to wait for the right moment.

As for now, she made her way down to the beach.

"Psst, hey, Yylfordt, did you see that?"

"You bet I did, Di Roy."

"That Piplup's item looked pretty valuable. Do we go after it?"

"We do."

**X-X-X-X-X**

Rukia sighed as she wadded out onto the sand. As the sun started dipping out of the sky, Krabby gathered along the coastline and rocks above--blowing their Bubbles out into the gentle breeze of the afternoon.

Even as the sunlight reflected a beautifaul rainbow glaze from the water onto the bubble's themselves, Rukia couldn't help but feel a little blue. "This is my first solo mission in such a long time... I can't afford to mess this up!"

"Ugh..."

"Hm?" Rukia turned towards the small groan. "What's going on over there?" She took a few steps closer--"Ah! Someone's collapsed!" She rushed up to the pokemon and shook him awake, "Hey, Hey! Are you OK?!"

"Uhn..." The pokemon struggled to his feet and brushed the sand from his body weakly, "Y-Yeah... Huh? Why is a Piplup talking to me?"

"What're you talking about?" Rukia questioned, "Don't act like you're never seen a Piplup before!"

"Not one that can talk..." He blinked, "Wait..." _Where am I? How did I get here? Why is this Piplup talking to me?_

"Well... I'm Rukia Kuchiki! Who're you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki... And I'm a human."

"Really? Cause you look like a normal Grovyle to me..."

_That explains it! _Ichigo's expression dropped and his jaw hung open, "No way...!" He rushed over to the edge of the water and stared into his reflection. A Grovyle. His eyes wide, he turned back to Rukia. "IT'S TRUE! I REALLY AM A POKEMON!!"

"Er... You're odd," Rukia mentioned, "Anyway, do you know how you ended up zonked out here?"

Ichigo folded his arms back against his chest, ".................Come to think of it..................Nope. Nothing comes to mind."

"Are you serious? Are you pulling my leg or something?"

"What?! No!! Of course not!"

"I've never heard of a human turning into a pokemon before..."

Ichigo gave a small moan of frustration. His head hurt like hell trying to remember what his life was like as a human... his family, if he had any... "Aw man... This really sucks. I can't remember squat--"

Two pokemon came charging in--a Cubone and a Tauros--and knocked Rukia into Ichigo. They sprawled onto the sand and Rukia's fragment came off, falling to the ground. Cubone picked it up, "Got it, Yylfordt! Let's go!"

"Right behind you, Di Roy," Yylfordt replied and grinned to the fallen pokemon, "Ha! You treasure is our's, now, Piplup! Come and get it if you dare!"

"HEY!" Rukia barked, "Give that back! It's mine!"

"We know," Di Roy sniggered and he and his companion raced into the Beach Cave, disappearing with the darkness. Rukia jumped up and charged after, "GET BACK HERE! GIMME BACK MY RELIC FRAGMENT!!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed, but she was already gone. He frowned at the cave, "Sigh... I might regret this," and bounded head-long into the cave.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Oh damn..." Di Roy muttered other profound words under his breath, "I can't believe this stupid cave is a dead end!"

"We almost got away..." YYlfordt Granz added turning his attention onto Rukia as she burst out of the passageway, her light color tainted red from her vengeful anger bottling up. "I found you! Give me back what you stole from me!"

"Why should we?" Di Roy taunted.

"That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me! Now fork it over!"

"Even more of a reason not to give it back," Yylfordt remarked and hoofed the ground, "You're gonna have to fight us to get it back!"

"Bring it! Bubblebeam!"

"Take Down!" Yylfordt charged at her, the jet stream of bubbles deflecting off of his face to know evail. Rukia quickly sprang into the air and the Tauros spead right under her-- "Bonemerang!"

Di Roy's bone spiraled out no where and slammed into the Piplup, knocking her towards the ground. It looped and smacked her again, then returned to Di Roy's grasp.

She spun and landed gracefully. These guys were tough--but there was something strange about them... Something Rukia couldn't quite place her--Their colors. Their different colors. Oh no! They were Arrancar!

"Mess with the Tauros, you get the horns!" Yylfrodt chidded, "Horn Attack!"

"Ice Beam!" Rukia's blast of frigid ice made the floor slick and Yylfordt tripped--slidding across the dungeon floor and into a wall. Di Roy shattered the area where he was standing with a Brick Break, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Dammit..." How come it had to be Arrancar that took her Fragment?!

Yylfordt struggled to his feet, "Zen Headbutt!" He turned and charged at her again-- "Leafblade!" Ichigo slid in, his glowing green blades slicing into Yylfordt's chest and sending him flying right into Di roy.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exasperated, "They're Arrancar! We don't stand a change!"

"I don't know what an Arrancar is," Ichigo uttered, his eyes hinting something Rukia had never seen so much of before--Courage. "Nor do I care if they're strong or not. But they took your Fragment and I'm not going to quit until you get your treasure back! It's the most important thing to you, and it's painful to have that taken away!"

The two Arrancar worked to their feet and something green formed in Ichigo's mouth, "DRAGONBREATH!" He breathed the attack at the Arrancar and it washed over them. "BUBBLEBEAM!" Rukia joined in, blasting the two back into the wall.

"Dig!"

"Peck!"

Ichigo dug under the ground while Rukia sprang into the air. Di Roy and Yylfordt could only slip on the ice again as they tried to dodge. Ichigo reappeared and punched a direct hit into Yylfordt's face.

Rukia nailed her break into Di Roy's chest and sent him sprawling to the floor. Both of the Arrancar lay unconscious, and Rukia picked up her Relic Fragment, "Hmph. Guess you'd better steal something else next time, Arrancar!"

They could only groan a response.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Thank you, Ichigo," Rukia said as they emerged out of the cave and onto the beach, "I couldn't have defeated them without your help. Thanks...a lot."

"Don't mention it."

Rukia was very impressed with him--there was something about this Grovyle that was unusual. He had so much Courage and valor, and a sense for right and wrong... she had never met someone like this before... He had a duty to protect.

"Ichigo... Since you don't have a place to go, how about you join me and we can form an Exploration Team together? I was thinking of joining the Urahara Guild as an apprentice. and, we do really work well together."

Ichigo frowned down at her, but eventually his face brightened, "Yes, I would like that."

* * *

**Fin. Chapter 1. I just wanted to test out a story where Bleach IS Pokemon XD it works!**


	2. Be My Family Or Not

**Chapter 2: Be my Family or Not**

"This is it. The Urahara Guild!" Rukia gestured to the tent shaped like a Gallade, "This is where Pokemon come to sign up as apprentices in hopes of one day becoming official explorers!"

Ichigo was lost. "Uhm... Right..." A sweat drop slid down the back of his head. There was a grate before his feet, and he just stared down at it. Rukia hesitated, but then stepped onto it anxiously--

???: "Pokemon detected! Pokemon Detected!"

Rukia braced herself. _Just relax... There's nothing to be afraid of. They're just inspecting me, that's all._

?: "Who's footprints? Who's footprints?"

???: "The footprint is Piplup's! The footprint is Piplup's!"

?: "Alright! You can come in stranger! But you need to get your friend up there, too!"

There was silence as Rukia stepped off, "I think he meant you, Ichigo..." Ichigo stared at the grate like it was some monster. _I dunno... What is something comes out and grabs me? Drags me in? Is Rukia sure this thing is safe?_

?: **"HURRY UP! I ain't got all day!"**

Ichigo quickly took his position on the grate, and a few moments later...

???: "Erm... Kensei? I THINK the footprints belong to Grovyle!"

Kensei: "What do you mean you THINK, Love?"

Love: "I mean what I said! You don't get a lot of Grovyle around here!"

Kensei: "...Well, you don't SEEM like a bad pokemon...! Alright! Come on in!"

The jail bars that had been blocking the enterance before slid open. Rukia grinned, "Oh yeah! I'm in! Come on, Ichigo!" She grabbed his hand and towed him into the tent. There was a hole where a small ladder was placed, "I guess we go down there."

She went first, followed by a very unsure Ichigo.

In the second level, there were two boards on either wall, and a handful of pokemon socializing with one another. There was also a stand, but it was unoccupied. "Wow!" Rukia chirped,  
Isn't this cool? We get to be explorers! And I can finally complete my mission!"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at her.

"Er... It's a long story. It's part of why I'm joining in the first place. Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

He nodded briskly.

"You two!" A Feraligatr, Quilava, and Chikorita approached from the other set of steps. "What are you doing here?" The Feraligatr questioned, "We don't have time for spokespersons or the press! Now please, be gone!"

"Wait!" Rukia said quickly, waving her arms wildly, "We came to join the guild!"

"Even after hearing about how hard our training is?" Quilava asked smugly.

Feraligatr sneered, "Stop scaring them, Jinta!"

"Ururu started the whole thing!" He whined, even though the Chikorita didn't seem to notice his false accusation. "Anyway, I am Tessai Tsukabishi," the Feraligatr mentioned, "And if you plan on becoming memebers, you must follow me."

Jinta and Ururu stepped to the side and let the duo pass and follow the large blue alligator.

* * *

"This is the Guildmaster's office," Tessai mentioned and knocked on the door, "Guildmaster Urahara! I'm coming in!" The Urahara Guild was built into a cliff, so it was possible to see outside through the window.

He silently pushed open the door and stalked in. Ichigo and Rukia followed uneasily...

A Gallade sat at a small table, wearing a green and white striped hat. He was wafting himself cool with some silly little fan, "Who might these young folks be, Tessai-san?"

"They wanted to join the Guild as an Exploration team, sir."

Urahara stood and picked up a small bag from his side, "I figured you would come back to see us, Piplup-san. All right--You can join my guild, but you will be training alongside the Vizard. Is that alright?"

"What's a Vizard?" Ichigo questioned.

Urahara quickly responded, "We call those who join our guild Vizards, but actually the title belongs to the 8 pokemon who still haven't graduated from here. They don't want to separate away from thew guil... Whelp, hat's settled! What's your team name going to be--and what are your names first of all?"

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki!"

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"And for your team?"

"Team...Er," Rukia turned to Ichigo, "What should we call ourselves? I didn't really give it much thought... How about it, Ichigo? What do you think we should call ourselves?" Ichigo studied her for a long moment, trapped in the moment.

Inventing a name last-minute gave him a headache. "Team Raizer!" He randomly exclaimed off the top of his head.

"Catchy! I like it!" Rukia was bursting from excitement, "We'll be Team Raizer!"

Urahara chuckled, "Excellent! That's a wonderful name! OK, here's your treasure bag to hold items, a rescue team badge, and a bow tie for Rukia-san!" The Gallade pinned a small orange bow around Rukia's neck.

"What's with the bow?" She asked.

"A nice touch up, don't cha think?" Urahara smiled broadly.

Ichigo and Rukia shrugged to each other.

"Tessai-san, please show these two to their rooms. I want you guys to have plenty of rest for tomorrow--you officially start your training then! Good night~!" Urahara waved his fan, phantomiming them out the door.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"You two will be staying here," Tessai explained and Rukia jumped onto her bed, "I expect you two to get lots of sleep and wake up early tomorrow. It's the dawn of a new day! You're first day to be precise!"

"Woah! Ichigo, look! We have beds! This is so cool, huh?"

Ichigo made his way over to his and kneeled before the straw-bed, "Yeah, right."

"I'll see you in the morning."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Psst, Ichigo? Are you awake?"

"Not if you keep waking me up every nine seconds."

"I'm excited for tomorrow! I can't sleep. I mean, it's actually kinda cool to be an exploration team! Even though was haven't started yet..." She tossed over onto her side and looked at Ichigo's curled up figure.

"Rukia... Tell me why you're really here. And what an Arrancar is..."

"I'm from a place called Soul Society--it's a way long time away from here. I'm a Shinigami; I'm from Seireitei; and my job is to protect pokemon from Arrancars. Arrancars are normal pokemon, just like you and me. Well, in this case me. But their coloring is different, and they hold a vast amount of power. They're very dangerous--I'm here on a mission, and I'm not sure for how long..." she didn't tell him her reasoning for joining the guild. "My mission is to gather some information on the Arrancar. That's all."

"Then why did you form an exploration team with me?"

"Because... I was told to. It was supposed to help me investigate where the Arrancar were going. But honestly," She smiled at him but he didn't return the expression, "I've always wondered what it be like to be an explorer. And then I met you, and the way we worked together... Ichigo, I think I want to be on Team Raizer forever! I don't want to go back to Soul society...No, I shouldn't say that. I want to go back, but being here is a little more... Uhm... Let's just say back home isn't all its cracked up to be."

Ichigo reached over and pat the top of her head, "Get some sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning."

He spread himself out on his bed.

"Good night," Rukia uttered and slowly closed her eyes--drifting off into a deep sleep.

Ichigo stared at the ceiling. "Yeah. Good night." _How did I become a pokemon? Who was I before this? ...This is all so confusing. Oh well, I'd better get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day..._

Before he knew it, he, too, was fast asleep.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"OI! WAKE UP, ROOKIES! MY NAME'S KENSEI MUGURUMA AND I'M A FELLOW APPRENTICE! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LITTLE ASSES UP NOW THE GUILDMASTER'S GONNA FLIP OUT ON YOU! YA-HOO! I'D HATE TO SEE THAT HAPPEN! NOW **MOVE** IT!!"

Ichigo and Rukia had gone deaf after the first three words.

"Ow... My, my ears! What a ridiculously loud voice!" Rukia held both sides of her head in pain.

The Exploud stomped his foot, "I SAID **NOW**, NEWBIES!! I ain't getting in trouble because you two decided to be late!" He turned and stormed off, stamping his feet profoundly.

"Ugh..." Rukia stirred around, "Did he say something about being late?" Ichigo and Rukia were instantly alert, "WAH! Ichigo, we totally overslept! Come on!"

They raced down the hall and out into the third level interior--eight pokemon stood in line. A Jolteon, a Blaziken, an Exploud--Kensei, a Hitmontop, a Houndour, a Leafeon*, a Chatot, and a Slowking.

"You're late, Rookies!" Kensei snapped and Tessai, who was standing next to Urahara's office door with Ururu on one side and Jinta on the other, barked back, "Sush! You're voice is ridiculously loud!"

"Hmph."

"Yeah, Kensei!" Hitmontop taunted, "Jerk wad!"

"Shut your trap, Mashiro!"

"Laides first, Kensei," Houndour remarked and Blaziken slapped the back of her head, "OW! What was that for, Love?!"

"Don't teach the newcomers bad things, Hiyori," Love said placidly.

The doors to the office swung open, and everyone fell silent. "Goodday my lovely Vizards! I trust everyone is ready to start the day?! On the count of three, the morning cheer! A one... Two, a one, two, three, four!"

On cue, the Guild recited a small song, "One, Don't Shirk Your Work! Two, Run Away and Pay! Three, Smiles Go For Miles!"

"All right everyone!" Urahara pumped his fist into the air, "Let's get to work!"

"Yeah!"

"Whoot Whoot!"

The Vizard scattered into random areas of the Guild, but most went upstairs (and Urahara slipped off back into his office). Ichigo and Rukia gave each other funny expressions. "You two!" Tessai towered over the duo, casting them into a gloomy shadow, "It seems you're lost. Come with me."

Tessai turned and moved off towards the ladder.

Ichigo and Rukia looked between each other and followed a quick second later.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Here's the Job Bulletin Board," Tessai explained carefully. Ichigo and Rukia stood before the board on the left wall, arms folded and quizzical expressions plastered on their faces, "Ever since time started going whack more and more bad pokemon started popping up and even more Mystery Dungeons have started to appear! So, a lot of the rescue offers go up here."

"Ichigo," Rukia dragged his attention onto herself, "Remember that cave we went into to get my Relic Fragment back? That was a Mystery Dungeon. A lot of the Pokemon have been turning bad and attacking intruders at random all because of the mess up in the flow of time."

"Flow of time?" Ichigo shot her a look of disbelief, "Can time really get messed up?"

"Yes. That's where Time Gears come in."

"Time...Gears?"

"They control the flow of time in regions--and they're hidden all over the world in many different places. Like in the forest, or in an underground cavern--I even heard about one hidden in an altar in the middle of an active volcano!"

Tessai chuckled sheepishly, "Seems you're well informed. Good, that saves us time. Now, I'm going to get you guys a job..." He scanned the board, "Ah! Here we go! This will do." He plucked the letter from the bulletin and handed it to Ichigo.

He blinked. "Uhm..." _Dammit... I can't read Pokemon! _After a few moments, he stubbornly passed the note to his teammate who read it aloud, "Help me! I lost my pearl! Please, will someone get it for me? The Pearl itself is LIFE to me! I lost it somewhere in Drenched Bluff. Thank you! -Ino the Spoink"

Rukia seemed slightly disappointed, "Are you kidding? We have to find a pearl? I would rather explore some unknown territory! Discover places no one has ever seen before!"

"Sush now!" Tessai barked, "This is part of the training! You're going to have to wait before you can explore dangerous places."

"Hmph..." Rukia sulked.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

It took a few hours of searching, but eventually Team Raizer made it to the farthest part of Drenched Bluff. "Leafblade!" Ichigo struck the Shellos and sent her flying, "I am Ichigo, King of the Forest! You cannot defeat me!"

"I wonder when you'll notice that we're not in a forest," Rukia mentioned as she eyed the sparkling pearl at the end of the bluff.

"I know that!" Ichigo snapped back, picking up the Oran Berry that used to be Shellos's held item and slipping it into the team bag.

The Piplup picked up the small pearl, "Well, I'm guessing this is the Pearl. Come on, let's get it back to Ino."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Thank you so much, Team Raizer!" Ino exclaimed as she bounced up and down excitedly, "I'm so happy to have my Pearl placed back on my head! I was hopping all over the place without it, which is why I'm covered in dings and bumps. But thanks to you, I'm--" Ino sniffled, "Oh, thank you!! Here's your reward, guys!"

She jumped forward and handed Ichigo a whopping 3,000*! Ichigo's and Rukia's jaws hung open so low Tessai was pretty sure they were going to fall off at any moment. "WOAH!" Rukia's beak was still gaping, "All this money for us?!"

"Of course!" Ino chimed, "That's nothing compared to my Pearl's value! Thank you again!" She bowed and leapt off, leaving Ichigo and Rukia utterly stunned.

"Look Ichigo!" Rukia's eyes sparkled, "We're rich! Just like that!"

Tessai sniggered, "Excellent! Now, if you'll hand over that money." He scooped the amount out of Ichigo's hand and started counting out their share. "Since 2,700* belongs to the Guild, you guys can keep the remaining 300*!"

"**WHAT**?!" Rukia and Ichigo exclaimed as Tessai dropped the remaining tidbit in Rukia's arms. "This is all we get?!"

"Sorry, but it's part of the training."

"Not fair...!" Rukia whined.

Tessai grinned and stalked off, leaving the two where they were.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

That night, Lisa the Leafeon had made dinner and the Vizards were sitting at the table, muching away like hungry beasts.

"Urp! Oh, man! I'm stuffed!"

"That was an excellent meal!"

"Alright, I'm getting drowsy. I'm turning it for tonight. Good night guys!"

"Night!"

The following morning, Ichigo and Rukia were once again forced into reality by Kensei's obnoxious bellyaching, "RISE AND SHINE! IT'S A NEW DAY! UP AND AT 'EM!!" And as soon as he had come he was gone.

Their eyes swirled up, Rukia was able to manage, "G-Good morning, Ichigo..."

**X-X**

"THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Alright everyone! Time to get to work!"

"Hazah!" The Vizard scattered again, but Rukia and Ichigo were still a little confused on what to do. Sure, Tessai had shown them the Bulletins and rescue offers... "You two!" Tessai snapped, "Still lost it seems? Come this way."

They followed the assisstant up the ladder and to the RIGHT side of the second level. A question mark popped up over Rukia's head, "Hey...When we did a mission yesterday wasn't it on THAT side of the room?"

"Yes...You see, this board here," Tessai's face turned grim as he spoke, "Is for wanted outlaws and shady bandits."

Rukia felt her heart race. And Arrancar was one thing, but with her level or training she would be ablew to stand up to an outlaw! Especially is they were... "Are any of them...Espada, prehaps?"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at her.

Tessai grimaced, "Yes. Sometimes the top ten will appear up here...but no one ever goes to arrest them. And those who try..." He swallowed his last words, already knowing where this was headed, "But...Sometimes the pokemon up here are petty thieves, so start with an easy one."

"Rukia..." Ichigo questioned, "What's an Espada?"

"Remember those two Arrancar we fought in the Beach Cave?...Imagen fighting one of them ten times as powerful. They're deadly criminals--but they're small in numbers. There is only ten of them, and their power in ranked is marked on their bodies. Ten is the weakest, one is the strongest."

Ichigo nodded, "They sound dangerous. But just how strong are they?"

"You remember what Tessai started to say--about those brave enough to try and bring the Criminals in... They..." Rukai flinched.

"Go on..." Ichigo rolled his hand as he spoke.

"...Never come back alive."


End file.
